


Follow You Anywhere

by Chaunceytron



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaunceytron/pseuds/Chaunceytron
Summary: A short story about the District Attorney's first conversation with Damien.





	Follow You Anywhere

The smell of orchids hit you as you entered the office. A pot of orchids sat on the middle of your new desk with two envelopes. You pick up the one that read “Congratulations” with a smile on your face. This one was written in Damien’s messy handwriting. Opening the letter with excitement, you turned on a nearby lamp for light.  
It read: “Congratulations to the new District Attorney. I look forward to working with you as mayor. It feels so strange to write that. We’ve come so far. I’m so proud of you… of both of us. We’re going to do great things for this town. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side. Thank you so much. The invitation for tonight’s festivities is also on the table. Just a small gathering like I said. Nothing too big. I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Damien.”  
Holding his letter in your hands for a moment, you glance at the invitation on the counter. Neat handwriting. This must be Mark’s handwriting. Damien often talked about him, but the two of you had never met. Perhaps it was time. You reached out and touched a petal of your new orchid plant. A party, huh? You had met Damien at a party. Smiling as you reminisced, you allowed the past to obscure the present.  
The night sky had been lit with stars as you sat outside with a beer in your hand. The ruckus inside the house had been too much. You could feel a headache coming on as you tried to block out the noise. Taking another sip, you leaned back into the deck chair.  
“Would you mind some company?” a deep voice asked you.  
You turned to see a man with jet black hair and kind eyes. While you wanted to say no, you figured that you could always leave if more people showed up. Gesturing to a nearby chair, you looked back up to the sky as you heard him take a seat.  
“I’ve seen you around… campus,” the man quickly added with an awkward smile. “I’m surprised you came to the party.”  
You shrugged and said, “Well, I’m not exactly a people person.”  
“Oh… That’s not… I meant that I assumed you’d be studying. I’m Damien by the way.”  
“I know who you are,” you said with a side glance. “You’re quite popular.”  
Damien’s face had a slight blush, and he replied, “Well then we’re in the same boat. I know who you are too… Not in a creepy way.”  
“I know. We’re in the same government studies class. It’d be hard for us to be completely oblivious of each other.”  
“I assumed you hadn’t noticed,” Damien said with a sheepish grin. “You seem to be more interested in the material than anyone else.”  
“I need to know it more than anyone else. I actually have goals,” you said with slight bitterness as the music from the house intensified.  
“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I have goals as well,” Damien said and ran his hand through his hair. “I want to help people… I want to make sure that power is used to help those who need it rather than simply helping whoever’s in charge. Maybe… maybe I’m a little drunk right now… but I mean it.”  
Damien had hidden his face in his hands, but you could see the blush reach his ears.  
You set down your empty beer bottle on the grass and replied, “If you could become a person like that… I’d follow you anywhere. But… maybe I’m also a little drunk right now.”  
Damien looked at you with those kind, hopeful eyes before you both erupted into laughter. Perhaps it had been the drinks. Or maybe something more.  
A loud thump brought you back to the present, and you notice one of your knickknacks had toppled to the floor. Luckily, it didn’t look broken. You pick it up and set it on the desk before picking up the invitation.  
“I did say anywhere, didn’t I?” you ask wistfully with a smile before walking out the door.  
Why was it suddenly so dark? You look around, but the only thing before you was darkness with specks of floating light. You turn around to see that the office had completely disappeared. Replaced by a mirror. Memories came flooding back to you. The party. Mark’s “death.” The detective. What was the last thing you had seen? You run to the mirror and slam against it with all of your strength. Damien. He had left you here.  
“Why, Damien?!” you cry out as you hit the mirror again and again. “You can’t just leave me here! Please don’t leave me here! Damien… Damien… why?”  
Your screams fade into sobs. The darkness around you envelopes you as you fall to your knees.  
A whisper in the back of your mind speaks to you, “Don’t remember. There’s nothing to be gained… Just forget.”  
You can feel the tug on your mind as though everything is going fuzzy. With a sudden newfound courage, you cry out, “NO!” Instead of the anguish your voice once carried, you are now filled with determination. “I will NOT forget! No more of this!”  
The glass mirror shattered, and the darkness fled as light held you aloft. You allow it to take you. Away from your past. Away from the darkness. Towards a new you.  
A loud beeping awakes you as you turn to your alarm clock. Hitting the off button, you slowly rise from the bed. You couldn’t remember the dream, but you felt like it was important. Something you needed to remember. With a sigh, you stood up and checked your calendar. The note on today’s date made you smile. Today was your first date with a stunning new guy. Mark. He was so charming, so… familiar. You shake off the feeling of unease as you walk into your closet and decide what to wear.


End file.
